christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas special naming conventions
Common naming conventions for Christmas specials. A _____ Christmas * A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * "A Semi-Merry Christmas" (1977) * "A Fish Christmas" (1977) * A Pink Christmas (1978) * A Family Circus Christmas (1979) * A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) * A Disney Channel Christmas (1983) * "A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas" (1992) * "A Melrose Place Christmas" (1992) * "A Space Ghost Christmas" (1994) * "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas" (1995) * "A Gullah Gullah Christmas" (1995) * "A Country Christmas" (1998) * "A Kosher Christmas" (1999) * "A Johnny Bravo Christmas" (2001) * "An According to Jiminy Christmas" (2001) * A Scooby-Doo! Christmas (2002) * A Carol Christmas (2003) * A Dennis the Menace Christmas (2007) * An Accidental Christmas (2007) * "A Wayside Christmas" (2007) * A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * "A Simple Christmas" (2010) * "A Cousin Kyle Christmas" (2011) * "A Doomed Christmas" (2011) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * A Magic Christmas (2014) * An Evergreen Christmas (2014) * A Cookie Cutter Christmas (2014) * "A Melanie & Josiah Christmas" (2014) * "A Reggae Potato Christmas" (2015) * "A Killer Robot Christmas" (2017) * A Godwink Christmas (2018) A Very _____ Christmas * A Very Brady Christmas (1988) * A Very Retail Christmas (1990) * "A Very Tanner Christmas" (1992) * "A Very Topanga Christmas" (1997) * "A Very Carrie Christmas" (1998) * "A Very CatDog Christmas" (1999) * "A Very Canine Christmas" (2000) * "A Very Digi Christmas" (2000) * "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" (2001) * "A Very Possible Christmas" (2003) * A Very Married Christmas (2004) * "A Very Supernatural Christmas" (2007) * A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) * "A Very Glee Christmas" (2010) * A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas (2011) * "A Very Awesome Christmas" (2011) * "A Very Marry Christmas" (2016) * A Very Country Christmas (2017) * "A Very Muppet Babies Christmas" (2018) * A Very Nutty Christmas (2018) A _____ Family Christmas * "A Two Family Christmas" (1969) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * "A Walsh Family Christmas" (1991) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * "An Echolls Family Christmas" (2004) * "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (2011) A _____ Christmas Carol :See also: A Christmas Carol * Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) * Rich Little's Christmas Carol (1978) * An American Christmas Carol (1979) * Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1979) * "Mel's Christmas Carol" (1981) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * "A Jetson Christmas Carol" (1985) * Blackadder's Christmas Carol (1988) * "A Keaton Christmas Carol" (1989) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * A Flintstones' Christmas Carol (1994) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * A Diva's Christmas Carol (2000) * Maxine's Christmas Carol (2001) * A Sesame Street Christmas Carol (2006) Christmas with _____ * "Christmas with the Addams Family" (1965) * Christmastime with Mister Rogers (1977) * "Christmas With the Joker" (1992) * Christmas Eve with Yakko, Wakko & Dot (1995) * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) * Christmas with Ernie & Bert (2008) * Christmas with Holly (2012) * Christmas with Tucker (2013) Merry Christmas, _____ * Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983) * "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (1989) * "Merry Christmas, Super Dave!" (1992) * "Merry Christmas, Kenan" (1996) * "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Moskowitz" (1998) * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) _____ Saves Christmas * Ernest Saves Christmas (1989) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) * Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) * "Diego Saves Christmas!" (2006) * "Teen Titans Save Christmas" (2016) * "Bunsen Saves Christmas" (2017) * Elf Pets: Santa’s St. Bernards Save Christmas (2018) See also * Disambiguation pages (for specials that share the exact same titles) Category:Lists